Hum
by Neliel Odderschvank
Summary: El mal presagio de Deidara. Oneshot. SasoDei. Shonen-ai


**Disclaimer: **Ni Sasori ni Deidara ni Kisame (que sale de extra xD) son míos. uú Son de Kishimoto-sama, y quien diga lo contrario es un violador (de derechos de autor, lógicamente xDD).

Bueno, quería aclarar que esta es la primera vez que escribo algo de esta dinámica y lo subo por aquí No seáis muy dur/o/as, onegai.

Enjoy!

* * *

Todo era oscuridad, pero por algún extraño motivo sabía que estaba empezando a caer la noche. Miré a mi alrededor, pero no conseguí ver nada, sin embargo, comencé a escuchar gritos en la lejanía, ruidos de batalla. Me moví alarmado, pero entonces me di cuenta de que no podía caminar; no tenía piernas, ni manos, no era nada, sólo una minúscula parte de toda aquella oscuridad que me rodeaba. De repente, los sonidos pararon, dejando tras de sí un incómodo silencio. Esperé a que ocurriera algo, y mi paciencia dio sus frutos; la espesa oscuridad se dispersó poco a poco en pequeñas partículas que ascendían hacia arriba, hacia el crepúsculo, convirtiendo la nubes rojas en un mar de arena negra. Cuando bajé la vista, tropecé con algo y caí sobre la arena del suelo. Me sorprendí al comprobar que no era fría, ni fría ni caliente, no tenía tacto alguno. Conseguí apoyar una rodilla en el resbaladizo suelo tras muchos esfuerzos, y me levanté trastabillando. Miré en rededor para encontrar el causante de mi caída.

_"¿Qué es esto?"_ pensé, cogiendo el objeto que se situaba en el suelo, delante mía. Entonces caí que tenía forma de brazo. _"¿Una marioneta?"_

Así era, cuando alcé la vista, comprobé que el interminable desierto de arena rojiza estaba plagado de marionetas destrozadas. El brazo se me escurrió de entre los dedos, convirtiéndose en polvo al chocar contra el suelo.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba aproximadamente en aquel lugar, pero se me estaba haciendo eterno. De repente me fijé en que llevaba rato escuchando un sonido pulsante, constante, como el de las agujas de un reloj. El instinto me empujó a caminar siguiéndolo. Me llevó hacia una luna de arena, que se deshizo, dejando ver un montón de marionetas amontonadas unas sobre otras. Mis manos se movieron solas, apartando a las marionetas, buscando el origen del sonido que tanto me desconcertaba; rebusqué entre los cuerpos descuartizados, pero no encontré nada. Desesperado, me dejé caer sobre la arena. Y entonces lo volví a sentir. No era un sonido, era un movimiento, un pulso constante. Llevé mis dedos a la arena y empecé a cavar como si la vida me fuera en ello, hallé algo duro en el fondo, y lo desenterré. Se trataba de una marioneta más, sin rostro, sin ropa, sin ningún rasguño en la piel de madera y con un gran agujero en el pecho. Estaba decepcionado, pero por algún motivo no la solté. La mantuve entre mis brazos, como si se tratara de un bebé recién nacido.

El sonido, constante, pulsante, como los latidos de un corazón, temblaba en la atmósfera, como si estuviera a punto de extinguirse. Una repentina sensación de terror me invadió, y abracé con fuerza al ser inerte que sostenía en mi regazo. Las lágrimas se desbordaron de entre mis párpados. El pulso paró, e instantáneamente, la arena del cielo comenzó caer, como si se hubiese detenido la fuerza sobrenatural que la mantenía allí arriba. No podía dejar de llorar mientras la oscuridad se volvía a cernir sobre mí, separé la marioneta de mi pecho, y una cara se empezó a formar en su rostro vacío, unos ojos empezaron a aparecer en sus cuencas y una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en sus labios. Entonces me di cuenta de que mis manos estaban empapadas de sangre. La solté bruscamente, asustado, aterrorizado; y ésta, al chocar contra el suelo, comenzó a convertirse en polvo, intenté volver a recuperarla, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ya no quedaba en mis manos más que arena y restos de sangre coagulada.

Intenté gritar, pero no tenía voz. Ni manos, ni piernas, ni cuerpo. No era más que una minúscula parte de toda aquella oscuridad que me rodeaba, engulléndome cada vez más... y más.

La luz me dio de lleno en la cara y me deslumbró, cerré los ojos de nuevo y me froté los párpados con el nudillo de la mano. Estaba sudando, y la cama también estaba empapada de sudor. Me levanté asqueado y me vestí, lo primero que hice antes de salir fue lavarme la cara y mirarme al espejo. Parecía que no había dormido nada aquella noche.

Salí de mi habitación, cerrando con delicadeza la puerta y me dirigí hacia el exterior, sin ningún punto en mente a donde acudir.

-Hey, Deidara –me giré en dirección a la voz que me llamaba-, que dice Pein que te reúnas con Sasori, parece ser que ha cambiado de planes.

-Gracias, Kisame, hum –inclinó ligeramente la cabeza en señal de afirmación y continuamos cada uno nuestro camino. Salí fuera de la guarida, y como me imaginé, mi compañero ya me esperaba ahí-. Hace un rato me crucé con Kisame y me advirtió de que los planes habían sido cambiados, hum.

-Así es –estaba sentado en el suelo, preparando a Hiruko para partir. Ni si quiera se dignó a mirarme-, nos vamos al país de la arena, al final nos han asignado al Shuukaku.

-... Suena interesante, hum... –me senté en el suelo también, unos cuantos metros más alejado de él.

-¿Has preparado ya tu arcilla y tus cosas? –preguntó, con su característico tono indiferente.

Me miré la riñonera que llevaba siempre colgada de la cadera, y comprobé la cantidad. No había mucha, pero en realidad, en ese instante todo me daba igual, ni si quiera me fijé en ese detalle.

-Sí, hum...

-Way –a continuación transcurrieron unos minutos de silencio entre ambos, solamente interrumpidos por el sonido de madera contra madera de Hiruko-. Deidara, ¿te pasa algo?

-¿Eh...? No, no, danna, estoy bien, hum –incliné la cabeza, interponiendo mi flequillo entre Sasori y yo-. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-No sé –contestó, aún sin dirigirme la vista-, te veo muy callado.

-Ah... –volvió a hacerse aquel incómodo silencio-. Danna...

-¿Qué?

-He soñado que te morías, hum.

Entonces fue cuando por primera vez me miró en aquella mañana, cosa que no era muy común que hiciera. Es más, estuvo largo rato mirándome, en silencio, con una expresión impenetrable en su rostro. De repente soltó una leve carcajada.

-¿De verdad? –sonrió-. Qué cosas sueñas, Deidara, ¿de verdad crees que algún día moriré? –dirigió su atención de nuevo a lo que tenía delante-, soy la prueba viviente de que la eternidad existe. Bien... esto ya casi está.

-...

-Deidara...

-...

-¿Estás llorando?

Alcé la vista sorprendido y me encontré con la cara de mi maestro a dos palmos de la mía. Estaba acuclillado delante mía, mirándome atentamente.

-N-no, hum –me froté las manos por la cara para quitarme las lágrimas burdamente-. Es que he dormido un poco mal y se me caen las lágrimas solas y...

-Deidara... –esa fue la primera vez que vi sonreír de verdad a Sasori, y nunca dejará de sorprenderme aquel gesto-, no voy a morir, ¿de acuerdo?

Me quedé sin palabras; no me esperaba aquella reacción por su parte. Sólo se me ocurrió bajar la cabeza para ocultar mi rubor.

_"Qué vergüenza..."_

Se levantó y apoyó bruscamente su mano sobre mi cabeza, haciéndome perder el equilibrio, por lo que casi me caí de bruces sobre la tierra.

-¿Y eso a qué ha venido? –protesté, llevándome las manos a la cabeza.

-Vámonos –dijo solamente, introduciéndose dentro de su marioneta.

Me incorporé refunfuñando, y cree un pájaro gigante con la arcilla explosiva, para subirme en su lomo.

Y en el momento en el que partimos, un mal presentimiento me estuvo acompañando durante todo el viaje. Debí de haberle prestado atención entonces...

Ahora con mis manos empapadas de tu sangre, siento la misma sensación de impotencia agobiante que en aquel sueño.

Lo siento, danna, siento haberte fallado, hum...


End file.
